A Special Treatment
by Jlargent
Summary: After a long hard day of weather patrol Flitter and Cloudchaser decided to head to the spa in order to get the kinks out of their joints. But Aloe and Lotus have a few "Kinks" of their own they want to indulge in with the pegasai. Warning: Incest and possible kinkiness. Flitter/Cloludchaser/Aloe/Lotus since there are no Character Tags for them.


**A "Special" treatment.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: The first of two clop fics and as the summary says its Flitter, Cloudchaser, Aloe and Lotus. I actually had this idea in my head for the past few months and I can't resist putting it up. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own MLP in any shape or form._

Aloe groans at the lack of customers, normally she would relish slow days like today but having them for three consecutive days was maddening, and it didn't help that their frequent customers Rarity and Fluttershy were out in Manehatten for the annual Fashion Week, Aloe sighs in frustration at the a lack of attention from potential customers _Maybe we should try self-promotion again_ she idly thought as she leafs through an old fashion magazine with Fluttershy on the cover from her brief stint as a model. Aloe had to admit that she did not expect the introverted pegasus to actually pose for modeling, she was dimly aware of her twin sister Lotus taking inventory and restocking the supplies needed. Lotus is actually a bit shyer than her outgoing sister Aloe and prefers a nice quiet evening at home rather than a night on the town.

Shaking her thoughts Aloe stands up and stretches and notices the time "Hey sis, I know it's a bit early but how about we close for today?" she asks her sister.

Lotus frowns a bit "Aloe we can't, what if somepony walks in needing our help?" she asks her.

Aloe rolls her eyes "Lotus, we haven't had a customer in the past few days, the odds of somepony walking in right now are a million to one." She responds.

Just as Lotus was going to reply the door to the spa opens, curious both sisters walk into the main lobby and note that there are two pegasai standing there a bit in wonder.

Lotus smirks at her sister "Million to one odds huh?" she asks her rhetorically, Lotus calls out to the two potential customers "Welcome to the Aloe and Lotus Spa, how may we help you?" she asks the two pegasai. The first has white with blue highlights for a mane and tail and her mane is tied into a spiky ponytail the other has a light grayish opal mane and tail accented with a bow on her head, the two share similar eye colors and coats _They must be twins._ Shethought to herself.

The one with the ponytail spoke "Hello my name is Cloudchaser and this is my twin sister Flitter." The newly introduced pony pointed to her counterpart "And we're here today to get a massage." She said.

Flitter spoke next "You see we've been working so hard with the weather lately that our wings have become extremely sore to move, so our boss told us to come here and hopefully work the kinks out." She clarified.

Lotus nods "Very well, I you would be as kind as to follow us we'll get things ready." She says and heads to the back to prepare the beds.

"I'll get the massage oils and incense." Aloe spoke and heads into the storage area where said items were kept. As the twins lay on the tables Lotus carefully adjusts the tables to make the massage more relaxing to them.

Meanwhile Aloe was looking at the various massage oils that were on the shelves when she notices some incense that wasn't there before _Hmm…oh wait! This is the incense that Zecora made for us, we haven't had a chance to use it so why not now? _She thought to herself grabbing it and a jar of massage oil and headed into the massage room. She arrived just as the two sisters lay themselves face down on the table with their wings extended. Lotus looks at the sticks in incense that was with the massage oil "What's that Aloe?" she asks her twin.

Lotus merely replies "It's the incense that Zecora made for us and haven't had a chance to actually use." She says lighting one of the sticks using a candle that was already lit "She says it stimulates relaxation and calms the mind." She explains carefully applying the oil to the base of Flitter's wings making her hiss in slight pleasure as the cooling oil is gently applied to her aching muscles, Lotus follows suit with Cloudchaser. As the smell of the incense wafted throughout the room it was mixing with the smell of the lavender scented massage oil creating a scent that was affecting the four ponies.

(Lemon Alert!)

Flitter was the first to notice this as her wings unconsciously stiffen in arousal and her nether regions dampen she moans slightly at the combination of the massage and the scent in the air, she clenches her rear legs in order to stop the oncoming heat that was emanating from there. She moves her head to see that her sister wasn't faring any better, she whimpers as Aloe hits a spot on her wing that further increased her arousal.

Aloe was also feeling aroused but she was hiding it better but her resolve to not make out with the pegasai right there and then was weakening and her sister Lotus wasn't trying to hide her arousal, all of a sudden the thought of making it into a foursome was starting to be too tempting for words to describe.

"Hey Aloe, I need your help on Miss Cloudchaser, there seems to be a bundle of nerves that I can't loosen up." Her sister spoke up.

Aloe spoke to Flitter "I apologize it seems that your sister is in need of help." She walks over to Cloudchaser and notices that she was moving like she was trying not to masturbate right there and then, Lotus looks at Cloudchaser and sees that she needs additional pressure applied to her wings, the two nodded and with a simultaneous push they loosen the knotted muscle, but it also had the side effect of making the pegasai on the table finally break. With a near earsplitting moan Cloudchaser climaxes letting her juices flow from her pussy.

Flitter's head shot up hearing the orgasm and looks at the contented smile on her sister's face "I forgot to tell you, Cloudchasher's wings are _very _sensitive." She said much to her sister's embarrassment.

Lotus quirked an eyebrow "Is that so? I wonder if yours is just as sensitive?" she suggests before kissing Flitter on the lips catching her off guard at first but then succumbs to the ever growing lust that was building inside her. As the two started to make out Cloudchaser couldn't help but look at Aloe's pussy and felt the need to 'sample the goods' as it were with an audible squeak Cloudchaser dives in licking and sucking on Aloe's core, and any protests died quickly as Aloe shifts around giving her access to her assailant's tunnel.

Lotus was dimly aware of her sister's ministrations towards Cloudchaser as she focused her attention on Flitter, she couldn't help but smirk to herself at how vulnerable Flitter was at this moment, she leans in to take in the scent of her marehood relishing in the aroma before diving in, with a small cry of protest Lotus starts to lick away savoring the salty but sweet taste of the Pegasus, but that wasn't enough. There was a dull ache in her nether regions that was begging to be satisfied, she followed her sister's earlier actions and shifted herself to where her pussy was hovering over Flitter's mouth.

Still dazed by Lotus's actions Flitter numbly starts to lick at the wet core in front of her making Lotus squeak at the sensation before practically melting at the feel of another's tongue reaching deep inside her, the two then starts to lick each other trying to drive their respective partners into a mutual orgasm. For a brief moment the feeling of satisfaction lingered until all of a sudden Cloudchaser's marehood was lingering above her sister's mouth.

"You look so sexy like this sis." She murmured before feasting on Flitter's core making her sister jump in surprise at the sudden action, the arousal coming from Cloudchaser mixed with the taboo of incest was too strong to ignore and she too follows suit. A pair of moans forces the twins to abandon their intimate explorations and they turn their heads to see that Aloe and Lotus were also in the 69 position licking each other with reckless abandon and soon the massage room was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of moans of lust.

Aloe and Lotus ignore the two pegasai sisters in favor of the intoxicating taste of each other. Lotus moans as her sister's tongue probes deep inside her depths which she responded in kind by following her sister's example and laps her tongue making Aloe's moans pitch higher and higher with each lick, soon Aloe was moaning loudly as her climax hits.

Flitter looks to her sister as she was riding the waves of lust then towards the Earth Ponies and an idea hits her, she slides off of her sister much to Cloudchaser's protest "Hey sis, how about we make this into an orgy?" she suggested huskily indicating the masseurs be on the receiving end of their fun.

Cloudchaser looked at the two and the thought of having one or both of them licking her was too much to resist and they went over to the Spa Ponies and easily joined them, Cloudchaser was licking Lotus while Lotus was licking Flitter and Flitter was licking Aloe and finally Aloe was licking Cloudchaser. All four of them were moaning in lust and the smell of the incense was the only thing aside from the smell of sex and the combination of the two were sending the libidos of the four into a state of lust filled satisfaction. But like all things it was to end, with a simultaneous cry/scream of passion the four orgasms releasing their essence into each other's mouths. With a tired sigh they fall into slumber and just at that moment the incense runs out.

(End Lemon.)

The next morning.

Lotus slowly came into consciousness; her legs were wobbly due to last night's "Fun." The memories of the previous night rush at her making Lotus blush deeply as her sister and the Pegasai were starting to wake up. Cloudchaser looked at the scene and could not help but grin at the memory.

"Now that's what I call customer service." She said much to Flitter's embarrassment.

"Sis!" Flitter rebuked Cloudchaser for her lack of tact.

"I apologize for what happened. I don't know what came over us." Lotus said.

"I think it was them that came over us." Aloe snarked. Making her sister glare at her sister "Hey, at least the last customers were the best we've had in a while." She continued ignoring the look.

"I admit we've had a lot of fun, maybe we should do this again sometime." Cloudchaser suggested.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Flitter and Lotus shouted at the suggestion.

"Still I wonder why we acted like we were in heat?" Aloe wondered out loud.

"Wait, didn't you say that the incense came from Zecora? Maybe there was something in it that triggered it." Lotus said.

"In that case I should stop by and get some more since Rarity and Fluttershy are coming back from Manehatten soon and they would be in need of our 'Services'. Aloe said making her sister wide eyed at what she was planning.

_The End._

_Me: Another story done, leave your comments and I'll see you next time._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
